


Master Builder: Unseen Scenes

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the Series 2 episode, and roughly on a very old prompt on the KM.</p><p>It's kind of what we didn't see in the Master Builder episode.</p><p>It's humorous crack with *WARNING* smut of the sticky variety. Later chapters have some mild dubcon/bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The part completed solar power tower, triumph of combined factional efforts, towered above against the blue Earth sky, gleaming in the sunshine. Grapple and Hoist worked on; but after a long morning’s work, the Constructicons had stopped for a break.

Scrapper had gone offline - as he did sometimes with important projects, to assimilate the information - whilst Hook had remained to hoist more materials so the staircase could be finished. The others downed cubes, taking this opportunity to chatter excitedly about their ‘supervisors.’ Or to be more precise – about a certain golden crane.

“Its him! He’s really here and he’s building things with us!” Scavenger whittered.

“Keep your servos to yourselves and get on with it,” Long Haul growled. “You know the rules. If Grapple’s gonna do anything with anyone its gonna be Scrapper. Now lets keep our focus on what we gotta do an’ get this darned thing finished.”

Secretly, Long Haul thought, as the others went off snickering, he wouldn’t have minded a closer look at that golden aft himself. It was an infernal nuisance that he hadn’t gotten to be up there _doing_ something useful. But he’d been darned if he was gonna say so.

Anyway, Bonecrusher and Mixmaster didn’t get to go up there either, Long Haul thought smugly. They were stuck with finishing the lower levels, and checking the foundations. He, of course, was fetching and carrying for all of them – and had hardly even seen the golden crane. Although just Grapple _being there_ had made the dump truck uncharacteristically _frisky ..._

A clunking sounded from behind. Long Haul turned to see the other Autobot, Hoist, putting the solar panels that he and Scrapper had so carefully put together into a pile. There was always him, Long Haul supposed. Now - hey - what if that idea was actually all right?

Long Haul stood back, considering Hoist for a moment.  What he saw wasn’t bad. Not bad at all ….

To be sure, Hoist didn’t have the gleaming good looks of his colleague, and parts of his body looked rather ‘cobbled’ together. But there was a sturdiness all the same that wasn’t unattractive.

Hmmnnn - Scrapper wouldn’t mind if hands other than his strayed on to _Hoist’s_ aft.  Long Haul felt a sudden tingliness.

“Hey, wanna hand?” he said, a distinct swagger to his walk as he sauntered across.

Hoist look up. A momentary look of suspicion crossed his face; and Longhaul remembered the hushed urgent whispers of ‘don’t trust them!’ back at the canyon. But then, Hoist relaxed. “Well thank you Long Haul,” he said politely. “That would be very kind!”

“All right!” Long Haul could not disguise his enthusiasm.

………….

Grapple hummed softly as he worked, carefully welding the struts together to form a perfect octagonal framework. Hook looked on admiringly. So ingenious, so precise. Well he _was_ a crane of course. And much as Hook might have felt rather jealous in the past about Scrapper’s ‘admiration’ for  the golden Autobot, Hook had to admit he had excellent taste.

But Scavenger was now here too, trying to be ‘helpful.’ His tail twitched from side to side as he asked Grapple ‘questions’ – which the other crane seemed only too happy to answer.

Hadn’t Scavenger even _heard_ Long Haul?

“There’s no need for you to stay here, Scavenger!” Hook said smoothly. “I’m sure Mixmaster and Bonecrusher could use a hand.”

Scavenger coughed into his hand to hide his amusement. _As if!_   he thought. Mixmaster of all of them knew exactly what he was doing and never needed a hand. But it didn’t matter. Scrapper had given _him_ orders. Not Hook.

“I have to stay here and help Grapple with the welding!” he said. “Long Haul’s down there if they need an extra pair of servos.”

“Nonsense. Welding happens to be my field of expertise...."

“On mechs’ frames, yes. Not this kinda thing. Anyway, Scrapper said ….”

“It’s a task which calls for precision, Scavenger. Not your careless fumblings!”

The aft! Scavenger was about to blurt out his indignation. But as if by magic, Scrapper ‘s voice sounded over the com.

//Hook? There’s still some scaffold for the upper platform down at the base. Get on the roof immediately and haul it up, would you?//

Scavenger was triumphant. “See?”

Hook gritted his denta. The look he gave Scavenger was murderous. But Grapple had stopped was he was doing and was looking at both of them. “Anything wrong?” he asked cheerfully.

“Absolutely not!” Hook positively oozed charm. “Scavenger here is going to render you some assistance. Any problems and I’ll be just up there.” He indicated to the roof.

“Oh I’m sure there won’t be!” Grapple said. “Come along Scavenger. These components need proper securing. I need you to hold a few things in place while I get the process right.”

The joy on Scavenger’s face was unmistakable as he followed Grapple back outside.

//You try anything and I’m calling Scrapper right away.// Hook hissed.

//It’s all right, Hook. I won’t do anything that you didn’t have planned.//

//I don’t know what you’re talking about!// Hook snapped. //I’m an expert. And this is a complex technical crane to crane thing.//

………………..

“Gosh Grapple,” Scavenger said giving Grapple a sweet smile . “I think you should do this. Because things never turn out right when I do it.” He regarded the crane coquettishly, swaying his tail from side to side.

“Oh very well,” Grapple took the welding gun helpfully. “But you know, its not so hard. Just temperature and timing.” Sparks began to fly as he proceeded to weld.

“Temperature and timing,” Scavenger murmured, his mind only barely registering the words as his intention focused entirely on the golden form on the ledge. His optics ran up the length of it and back down, settling on the very shapely golden aft with the chunky thighs that were spread apart so that Grapple could brace himself.

“Temperature and timing – yes – I kinda like getting those things right myself.

The golden aft shifted as Grapple maneuvered himself around. It gleamed in the Earth sun. Charge surged through Scavenger.   Oh how much he wanted to run his hand over it and feel round into the finely crafted pelvic seams.

But below, Scavenger could hear that Scrapper had returned and was shouting orders to Mixmaster, whilst Bonecrusher cleared away debris. Meanwhile he and Grapple were well in view of Long Haul and Hoist, who were standing next to a pile of glass panels.

No – it was just too public. But if he could get Grapple back inside again and near that workbench …

“Could you hold this in place, Scavenger?”

Grapple had turned to him. His chassis was magnificent, sticking out from his chest like that as the golden crane hook swayed behind him. Scavenger gulped. “Sure!”

As he held up the join, Scavenger made sure he was close enough so their thighs touched. There was a crackle and sparks flashed bright blue. Grapple withdrew the welder. He moved away, looking a little shocked. “Oh I say – sorry!” he ventured.

“Oh it was my fault - I’m just a bit scared of heights, that’s all – need to brace myself a bit,” Scavenger explained quickly. "That – just then…” he widened his optical apertures in what he knew gave him a 'helpless' look. “It was part of the fear you see.”

“Oh dear dear, well we can’t have that now can we?” And Grapple braced his sturdy, shapely thigh so it was right next to Scavenger’s. The whole length!

Sparks crackled from the welding gun. They were a blurr of light to Scavenger, whose synapses were alive with jumping charge, all making their way to his spike which stiffened inside the housing as his connectors primed. “Oh you’re something else,” he muttered happily.

Grapple looked pleased. “Why thank you!” he said.

Below, Scrapper was shouting something else at Mix. It sounded like “keep your optics down here not up there.” Through the scaffold, Scavenger could see another load getting hoisted – obviously keeping Hook busy. He felt blissfully happy. Grapple liked him! But oh how _nice_ would it be to get Grapple _alone_.

Grapple was humming cheerfully again. Feeling a little bolder, Scavenger allowed his energy field to flare just a little – not so much as to embarrass Grapple, but enough for him to notice. A little shiver went through the crane. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “Scavenger! That was – unexpected.”

But he beamed. Scavenger was encouraged. “So – what ya doin’ after we’ve finished here?” he asked happily.

Grapple looked quite flustered. But not un-pleased. Oh No, not at all. “Er – well, I’ll need to sign my name somewhere. And check the tower is working of course  And then ….…”

“Scavenger!”

Hook wore a look of smug satisfaction as he eased his way around the side of the tower. “You’re needed down the bottom. Mixmaster needs raw materials dug up for the base concrete.”

“And you, Grapple?" Hook oozed charm. Forgive the interruption, but you’re needed in the solar panel department. Everything is ready and waiting for your expert touch.” He shot another smug look in Scavenger’s direction.

Grapple’s blue optics widened. He seemed to forget Scavenger altogether. “Oh goodness me! The most important component of all. Thank you Hook – yes indeed, we must get up there at once!”

“My pleasure. After you of course, Grapple.”

 _“Aft,”_ Scavenger hissed as Hook pushed past him to go up the stairwell.

“Is there a reason you’re still here?” Hook flashed back.

Furious, Scavenger made his way to the stairwell leading down. But then he reflected – he still had one over on the Constructicon crane. Had Grapple not just agreed to go on a date?

_And that’s not going to happen with you, Hook, is it, because you said before you don’t do dates. Only sessions –_

And _Grapple won’t be into that at all._

_............._

_TBC!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same *warming* for mechsmut of sticky type variety. Very mild in this chapter.
> 
> Grapple exercised some secret desires he realizes he's harboured for a while. meanwhile, Long Haul makes progress with Hoist, whilst Scavenger and Mixmaster discuss Scavenger's 'date.'

Scrapper really was a marvel. He was so wonderfully efficient. His team had slid smoothly into action and had gotten the materials in no time; and whilst Grapple didn’t really like to think how they’d’ _actually gotten them_ they had gotten them, and now here was his tower, nearly complete! 

Optimus Prime might have gotten all grouchy earlier. But when he saw this, he’d be rapt. He’d be full of praise, and would want to use it straight away. The other Autobots would look on admiringly. Best of all, the Constructicons would be standing there with them; because they didn’t really want to be with Megatron and after this they would definitely be coming across to the right side … 

Grapple did not recall a time when he had felt so fulfilled, certainly not since before the war. But then – this was Scrapper. Who admired his work! All that time that Grapple had admired Scrapper’s buildings, had longed to figure out a way that he could engage the services of his Constructicon team. But Scrapper was always so tied up with contracts in Iacon; everybody wanted his services, because he was simply the best … 

But they were all so helpful. Scrapper, of course, was amazing. But Grapple had never realized until Bonecrusher had hammered into that rock face just how strong, he was. Or how cute Scavenger was in root mode with that tail, or how quietly attractive Long Haul was. Even Mixmaster in his own crazy way had _appeal …_

“You have everything?” 

Grapple looked up, and straight into the optics of - _the other crane._ They glowed behind the visor, keen and – Grapple knew – taking in his frame. He could not help it - a jolt of excitement went through him; for although he would not have admitted it to anyone – not even himself – had he not secretly hoped that, of all of them, it would be Hook that took _that kind of_ interest? 

Hook smiled, and Grapple glowed inside, knew he was assessing him, evaluating what was under his golden panels, behind his chassis. In a way only a medic could do. _This_ medic – the most skilled surgeon in that part of the galaxy. 

Hook knew so much about mechs’ inner workings. Oh what a turn on that was! That, and the fact that Hook was - well - he _was_ of the same 'type.' They did have things in common.

“Er– I’m fine,” Grapple said, aware that he had stopped working and was staring at Hook, and that his voice registered more than a slight key of excitement. “Er …” Now really, he mustn’t start with this now. He must get his tower built! There would surely be time for more ‘social’ occasions later.

“The solar panels!” he blurted out, “We need to get started installing those!"

Hook was still standing there. Grapple tore himself awaya and returned to his welding, but let out such a flare with the welder that a drip of metal appeared. That brought him back to his senses. He was a master, for Primus sake. And were the panels not the most important part of the structure? “Yes - the panels!” he repeated.

Hook leaned over and smoothed the drip away with his finger. “I’ve put a couple in place,” he said with that wonderful and unmistakable Alpha drawl (because Hook was of high caste – yes – a mech with his intelligence couldn’t possibly not be). “I’m not sure I’ve done it right, though – maybe you should come and …” his voice dropped a semitone, “check things out?”

Grapple nearly dropped the welder. “Of course!” he said, knowing he sounded far too eager. As he joined the other crane, he knew that he walked with a waggle to his hips, and could hear his EM field buzzing. He was sure Hook could hear it too.

Even if he couldn’t, he’d sense it. Grapple hoped. Oh my, Grapple was flirting. This was - shameful!

……………..

“So we’ll soon be done then.” Long Haul was squinting up at the top of the tower, where Grapple and Hook could be seen moving around. “I’m not sorry. Its been a long day – though that’s a pretty toy you got there now.” 

Hoist had to admit, he was impressed. “Gotta hand it to your guys,” he said. “You don’t mess around.” 

And whilst they'd sorted out the final components for the tower, the panels and delicate instruments that would direct the solar rays, Hoist had to admit that he’d grown to rather like the dump truck. They’d chatted away about Cybertron, and Hoist had been surprised to learn that Long Haul had once been a courier vehicle and had lived in Iacon. 

“Yeah,” he’d laughed. “Hard to imagine _me_ there ain’t it? I was ambitious in those days. That was where I met Scrapper. Trouble is, I wasn’t exactly streamlined like your regular Iacon carrier – just couldn’t make the dough. When the job came up at the mine on the Iron Plains, it was worth three times as much. That’s where I met Bonecrusher.” 

It was fascinating. Hoist had always thought – well, he hadn’t really had any thoughts about the Constructicons, although he’d heard about the legendary Crystal City of course. 

“Oh – that!” Long Haul was now rather rueful at the raising of the subject, in a way that made Hoist rather sorry he’d mentioned it. “That was our finest achievement – ever. And the first time we ever all worked together as a team. All except Scav of course – he joined us later after his predecessor met with that unfortunate…” 

“Long Haul?” Hoist looked up to see Scrapper approaching, a spring in his step. He gleamed, all green and purple and physical strength. Hoist figured he’s begun to see what Grapple saw in him – and the rest of these Constructicons. 

He stopped before the pair. “Much as I’m not adverse to social intercourse, there’s a schedule to keep to,” he said. “Iacon wasn’t build by standing around chatting and neither will this be. Now, if you don’t mind ..” he nodded politely to Hoist, “Hook will need all the solar panels.” 

“Long Haul! Those panels!” Hook’s voice rang out as though the other mech’s mind had been read. 

The dump truck sighed wearily. His shoulders hunched momentarily before he transformed. “All right – load em in,” he said. “As you can see I’ve come a _real_ long way since my days on the Iacon concourse.” 

Hoist found himself almost sympathetic. He was forced to admit that now, after everything that had happened today, he almost trusted them …. 

…………

 A familiar engine chugged at the base of the Tower; Long Haul approaching with the panels. Well he could bring them up here. Hook was not leaving Grapple to go down there again – not with Scavenger no doubt waiting to rush back up here at first opportunity. 

Not that Grapple would seriously be interested in Scavenger, but he was so _nice._ He’d be bound to humor the excavator, if only to not hurt his feelings. 

Yes, _sooo_ nice. He’d also be bound to go along with Hook. And not just to not hurt his feelings. The Decepticon crane was certain of that. And what a very, very pleasant revelation that had come as – though that Grapple had such fine tastes was hardly surprising, and exactly what he'd tried to explain to Scavenger. 

Hook ran his fingers along the edge of the housing for the solar panels, checking it carefully. //They’re not going to get themselves up here, are they Long Haul?// he drawled. He switched off the comm, imagining the complaining at the other end. He would make sure the other mech made himself scarce once the delivery was complete. 

Meanwhile Grapple had come over and was delightfully close, looking at the solar panels. “So what do you think?” Hook said. “I think you’ll have to show me some more. I haven’t quite got it.” 

“Oh with pleasure!” The orange crane’s EM field seemed to ripple before Hook’s optics. No, Grapple just couldn’t help it. He was clearly finding Hook irresistible. (Well, who could blame him?) 

And now he was standing right next to Hook. He bent over the panel housing, examining the edges. That golden aft was _right there._ Hook’s his own EM field suddenly strengthened  forcefully as the fierce attraction he’d fought back before – mostly on account of Scrapper’s partialities - emerged with full force in the face of this irresistible opportunity. 

The aft wiggled as Grapple shifted to get a closer look at Hook’s work (did he do that on purpose?) Hook’s hand hovered, a wires breadth from touching the wondrous posterior …   

“You’re doing all right, though …” Grapple stood up and turned and their optics met, Grapple’s that piercing Autobot blue above the appealing prominent chassis. His lips parted slightly. Hook’s intakes hitched. 

Energy zapped between them, sweeping over both of their flames in a monetary   blue-white light glow. Grapple gasped, clearly taken by surprise; then his EM field was  pulsing softly and synchronizing with Hook’s. Heat poured off him. He wanted more – there was no doubt.

And Hook definitely wanted more. His fingers twitched. He reached his hand out slowly, and Grapple’s optics followed it…

“I was under the impression you wanted these!”

Damn Long Haul! In those few moments Hook had forgotten all about him, hadn’t even heard him approach (although the aft was probably being super stealthy, he could be, even though nobody realized that). 

Grapple jumped and stepped back. “Oh Long Haul, how kind of you,” he stammered. “I was just … we were just …” 

“Yes, give them here!” Hook broke away and strode to the edge of the platform. Annoyed, he snatched the panels. //Now beat it// he hissed. 

His circuits buzzed with charge – the kind of charge that would stay there until it was released.  Long Haul knew it. Such things were hard to hide from the team coordinator. Despite his bad mood, he smirked, wickedly. //Scrapper ain’t gonna be too happy about this,// he smirked. 

//Scrapper isn’t going to know. IS HE?// 

//Not unless somebody lets slip. I’d be careful the way you talk to your team, Hook. Bit of courtesy wouldn’t go astray.// 

Hook felt like shoving him off the tower. But Grapple had appeared beside him. “Is there a problem?” the other crane asked for the second time that day. 

Long Haul raised an optic ridge. Hook gritted his denta. “I was just thanking Long Haul for the splendid job he’s doing. We really would not be without him,” he ground out. 

“Say - that’s what I like to hear! Nothin’ like being appreciated for a change.” Long Haul winked. //Here’s a hint – types like this its better playin’ hard to get – ‘specially when you got competition.// 

//I don’t need your help when it comes to interface appeal!// Hook snapped. But Long Haul was already climbing down the scaffold. 

In actual fact, he had a point.

……. 

Meanwhile, Mixmaster now wished he hadn’t knocked back the vial he’d concocted earlier today. 

True, the sky had turned a beautiful shade of aquamarine, the trees were greener than ever and the augmented sounds of birds and earthcritters chirping, punctuated by the clankings from the tower, were very pleasant. But this ‘state’ really was much better in a sitting position and accompanied by good company and high grade. 

Being ordered to mix and lay a whole batch more concrete was not so good – especially when Mixmaster felt he’d already done well, yes very well indeed (hopefully enough to impress that cutie of a lift truck) by laying such excellent foundations. 

For oh yeah, the others all raved on about Grapple. But Hoist was cool! Mechs like Grapple had their heads in the clouds with schemes and ideas – a bit like Scrapper only worse. Whereas Hoist? Now there was a good honest straight shooter; just the type Mixmaster needed to keep him on the straight and narrow when things got a bit – messy. 

And that chassis … nice servos … 

“So why’re we digging again?” he asked Scavenger as the excavator scanned the ground for the best conglomerate mix. 

“We have to build a concrete platform around the base,” Scavenger said. Raising his shovel, he brought it slamming down, and began to dig, hurriedly. 

It hadn’t escaped Mixmaster’s attention that Long Haul had left the green hoister (who he’d seemed to be paying a mighty lot of attention to for Long Haul), and was now carting loads of solar panels to and fro from the tower. Meanwhile Bonecrusher had taken a break, and Scrapper was talking to him. 

Earth flew up as the pile of excavation material grew. Mixmaster sat down on it, his optic on Hoist. 

“Mech? What’s the hurry? They still gotta finish the p-p-panels?” 

“So we can get over there and I can keep an optic on Hook,” Scavenger said, digging faster. “I don’t trust him, Mix. He’s got designs on Grapple.” 

Mixmaster burst into cackle of unrestrained laughter. It echoed around the surrounding hills, making the other mechs look over. “Well h-h-haven’t we all?” he roared. 

“Shut up!” Scavenger hissed. “I haven’t got the kind of designs Hook has. I asked him on a date – a proper date – and he said yes!” 

Surprise was probably an understatement. “He did?” 

“Yes! Now move ….” Mixmaster dodged as more excavations were dumped on the pile. “Where you gonna go?” It was all he could think of to say. 

“I don’t know!” Scavenger said as he extended his shovel again. “Somewhere in an Earth City, somewhere. He likes art and stuff, doesn’t he? I thought we might go to one of those human galleries.” 

Mixmaster had to hand it to Scavenger. He hadn’t thought the mech had it in him. And that sounded like fun. Mixmaster rather enjoyed staring at others’ creations – even human ones. 

“C-c-cool!” he said. “And then he had an idea. “I reckon I oughtta take that Hoist,” he said. You lnow – a f-f-foursome. How ‘bout I mix us up a little s-s-something for the outing?” 

But Scavenger had transformed. He regarded Mixmaster reproachfully. “I want to show him a good time. Not be totally off my face,” he said. “And I think you’d be competing with Long Haul - you know how he can get when he likes someone. Now here come Scrapper and Boney to load you up. Get mixing!”

………………..

They’d all gone! Long Haul was back at the bottom of the tower and seemed to be taking a break, talking to Hoist again, whilst the others were busy getting the concrete ready for the slab. There was only one more panel to fit up here - then Grapple would have to go back down. It was now or never.

And Grapple had decided when Hook came back with the panels that he was sick and tired of not taking the initiative, of always waiting to be at the whims of other mechs likes and dislikes, wants and not wants. This time, he was going to make the first move.

Because  Hook was clearly much more shy than Grapple had thought. Since he came back with the panels, he had hardly said a thing! Clearly, he needed encouragement.

He was also much better at solar panel installation than Grapple had thought (either that, or was a very fast learner). Grapple had hardly had to help him at all. The others were still busy. There was his window. Grapple was _not_ going to let the opportunity slip by. 

Hook clicked the last panel into place. He looked over. “So – are you pleased with what you see?” he said. 

Grapple wasted no time. Gathering himself together, he did his best to look and be much like some of the other Autobots, the confident ones; Sunstreaker, Tracks, and Smokescreen, (who surely to Primus would not have messed around in a situation like this.) Then he strode over. 

And to his relief, Grapple saw the same desire as earlier light up in the red visor. He wasted no time. Seizing Hook by the shoulders, he kissed him firmly, forcing him towards the centre of the platform and out of sight of the others - should they by any chance pause in their business to look up.

Hook allowed himself to be pushed – but to Grapple’s disappointment didn’t seem to be responding all that much … _oh no, was this a terrible mistake …_

And then he did – enthusiastically. And oh my, could he kiss! Grapple melted as the other crane mouthed him softly at first, then slid his glossa sensually past Grapple's lip components while his fingers - those skillful fingers - traced down his face and neck, caressed his arms and then made a tingling path down Grapple’s sides.

It was amazing! But it really was too much for the orange crane. All right, Hook liked this – but what must he _think?_ Grapple had been positively – brazen. He broke from the kiss and looked down, venting heavily and clutching at Hook’s chest. 

“I’m sorry Hook,” he gasped. “I’m not usually so - forward. It’s just that …” and then he just had to look into the red visor and say it. “Much as I think Scrapper’s amazing, I’ve found myself wanting you. I know its not … I mean I don’t usually… I mean I shouldn’t …”

Grapple hung his head again, flushing hot. But Hook put a finger under his chin, tilting his face up; then he placed it over Grapple's lips. “Sshhh…” he smiled. “I understand totally. And no apologies are needed.”   

Grapple offlined his optics as Hook moved closer and stroked his face. Then he surrendered completely as Hook’s arms surrounded him, and the other crane kissed him, thoroughly -  as though it was the last thing he would ever do.

...............

_TBC!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook has his way with Grapple. Meanwhile Scrapper's annoyed at the delay. Bonecrusher is entertained, while Scavenger needs placating. Hoist finds Long Haul more and more interesting.
> 
> Megatron, meanwhile, is less than amused ....
> 
> *WARNINGS* for crack, fluff, explicit sticky sex, mild dubcon bondage and masturbation.

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron paced in annoyance.

"Why is this taking so long?" he snapped. There had been no word from the Constructicons since they headed away from the base, promising to build the Solar Power tower at once and hand it over to the Decepticons.

Standing with the Seekers at the back of the room, Starscream wore a look of smug satisfaction. "I told you they should have been terminated," he gloated. "It's my guess they've found themselves …" he adjusted his voice, just so as to really rub it in, "a better proposition."

Thundercracker, who hadn't said much lately, noted the black look that came over the Decepticon leader. The Seeker did not think he could face another row. "Perhaps they had trouble getting the materials?" he suggested helpfully.

"Yeah!" Skywarp agreed. "Or maybe Mixmaster made too much whoopee stuff and they screwed up."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Starscream scoffed. "Those traitors are perfectly capable of functioning under the influence of that mixer's mixtures. It's only YOU, Skywarp that seems – apparently – to have a problem with such matters."

"Oh I dunno Starscream," Thundercracker came to Skywarp's aid. "If you think about the time they built that Steel City, and afterwards when they …"

"Silence!" Megatron roared. Their voices had grated on him quite enough. "I didn't ask for any of your opinions!" In his peripheral vision, he could see that Soundwave was trying to say something, He turned to the blue telepath. "Speak!"

"Starscream's theory – _affirmative._ Constructicons - _amorously inclined_ towards Autobots. Loyalty – _questionable."_ Soundwave intoned.

" _Amorously inclined?"_ Megatron could hardly believe his audials, just as the Seekers all burst into laughter. They fell silent as the leader darkened.

"How dare they?" he roared. "Well that's it! We're going out there, I'm getting that tower. Then I'm going to mash both it and their bits into cyber dust."

"Advise – _unwise,"_ Soundwave intoned. "Tower – _useful._ Tower as yet – _incomplete."_

"Yes, Megatron," Starscream said. "For once I agree with Soundwave. At least let them finish it." He moved over to stand closer to the leader. "And you need to calm down, Megatron. Besides …" he smiled, "there's six of them and only two of Grapple and Hoist. You know what those green morons are like. They'll soon start arguing over who should have the privilege. Then they'll come crawling back. Then you can – _punish_ them."

Megatron would ordinarily have caught the Seeker with a swift backhander for that. Telling him, Megatron to _calm down_ telling him what he _should_ and _shouldn't_ be doing with the Constructicons. Such impertinence! But he was forced to concede that the second in command was right.

"Very well then," he said. "But make sure you have your team on standby, Starscream. The moment its up – we go in!"

…

Kissing Grapple was just - so - _GOOD…_

Hook shouldn't do this. He definitely shouldn't do it. He was, in fact, very loyal to Scrapper, and very fond of the Constructicon leader (in his own bizarre way); and had not Scrapper always had a 'thing' about the orange crane?

Long ago, prior to the war and their 'turning,' Scrapper was rumored to have had a thing _with_ the orange crane. He would not like this. No, he would not like it at all...

But Grapple was kissing back so passionately, so thoroughly, making such lovely whimpering sounds. And now, he was pulling Hook down on top of him, his chains and hook clanking on to the table; the very same table where only moments before they had been preparing the solar panels.

And _oh Primus, his body felt just wonderful …_

Why should Scrapper have all the fun?

Besides, this was a _crane_ thing.

And Hook knew that Megatron would take this tower, suspected that the two Autobots would end up prisoners. The situation could become quite 'delicate.' Scrapper would need to be 'protected' from any situation clouded by emotion; one in which they might be put at risk.

Clearly, Grapple wanted Hook in a very _non-emotional_ way; a very 'practical' way in which the golden crane's needs could be taken care of, without jeopardizing their situation….

Scrapper ought to be grateful.

Besides, Grapple's _behavior_ had evoked somewhat urgent needs in Hook. Was he not responding just as any robot would?

With this thought, Hook allowed himself to sink on to Grapple, letting his interface sequences activate. And whilst he did think it wise to keep one optic firmly on the surroundings – because for pits sake, Megatron could arrive any moment – he allowed a certain portion of himself to succumb absolutely.

Metal scraped across metal as he spread himself over the other crane; then he kissed Grapple in the very way that set Scrapper off every time, grinding his panels against the golden ones as he fingered the seams around Grapple's helm, sliding out his craneshaft to let his chain dangle, the crane hook brushing Grapple's shoulder.

 _Oh yesss…._ Grapple whimpered and opened his legs. Hook moved against him, exploring Grapple's mouth, noting with satisfaction that it was doubtful - from the way Grapple squirmed and the noises he made – that the other crane had ever been kissed in this position before.

Certainly, Grapple seemed enraptured. "Oh!" he gasped when Hook broke from the kiss and gazed into the blue, diamond shaped optics. "Oh Hook _…oooh…_ " His voice became a muffled wail as Hook was upon him again. From the heat that suddenly blasted from the golden panels, overload was coming fast.

 _And all I've done is kiss him and lay on him!_ It was certainly wonderful for Hook's ego. Not to mention his own inner heat surge and flaring charge – or the fast growing compulsion he had to do a lot more than kiss Grapple – and not in a particularly gentle fashion.

But he retrained himself, intaking heavily. _Give him a taste – have him coming back to me for more, once he's a prisoner._ "Sshhh…. …" he whispered, taking Grapple's hands. Pinning them above the crane's head and transferring them to one hand, he placed a finger firmly over Grapple's mouth. "We don't want to be overheard, now do we?'

"Mrrrnnnggghhhh …" Metal squealed as Grapple put up a small struggle, his optics wide. He whimpered - and oh Primus, this was too much. "Bring your legs up," Hook whispered, taking his hand from Grapple's mouth. "And trust me." Still grasping Grapple's wrists with one hand, he pulled his cranehook down and wrapped the chain lightly around them.

 _"Hook! Oh but I don't know …"_ Grapple's optics were even wider, his voice a wail.

"Ssshhhh …" Hook said again. "Just relax…."

Grapple did. In fact, how delicious was it to see realization dawn that he _liked_ this? He obliged with the legs, his whole body throbbing under Hook, pulsing waves of energy. Hook synced his own energy field, grinding their chassis' together, pressing his spike housing down on Grapple's valve cover which burned hotly. His craneshaft hovered above them. Hook made sure to move in such a way that it gently rubbed Grapple's helm, the chain tugging lightly on his hands.

The other crane shuddered. His hands protested at the restraint, but the movements were was feeble, and his head went back as he moaned, loudly, back arching as his feet scritched on Hook's aft.

Thrusting forward and grinding harder, Hook bit at his neck cords, unable to resist the depth of the pulses, the thrill of Grapple's response, the feel of a body so like - yet so unlike - his own.

Grapple shuddered. "Oh my, I think I'm going to have to – _open …_ " The other crane's voice was a staticky blurr. "Sorry...know I should have more decorum... you...turn...me...on...so-much-Hook... _ooohh....! I can't help myself..."_

"Its OK …" Hook's voice was a hoarse whisper, not even faintly concealing his delight. His movements became sharper, needier, his intakes harsher, driven by a deep urge to be inside the other crane, to have him entirely. He doubted he could have stopped if he'd tried.

 _Oh frag Grapple..._ His spike housing parted, unable to contain the organ within - or his own desperation - any longer.

He raised his hips. "Let go, Grapple …" he rasped. "Just let me fuck you."

….

Meanwhile, Scrapper was more than a tad annoyed. Hook and Grapple had the panels up. What were they doing now? And why had Hook switched off his comm and also the gestalt connection, making it impossible for the Constructicon leader to know what was going on with his two-ic?

Scrapper hoped Hook wasn't boring the Autobot with 'crane stuff' or some medical account. Hook did have a propensity to 'go on' sometimes. Grapple would be polite enough about it. But really he wouldn't be interested.

And Scrapper wanted him focused – and to get this project finished before Megatron showed up. Because that way, he could break the _news_ to Grapple.

The news that whilst they were not going to be able to avoid handing the Tower over to Megatron (and that would by no means please the Autobot crane) there were better things ahead; for Earth wasn't really their problem – neither he, nor Grapple, nor any of them. They could _all_ go to Cybertron.

Scrapper knew there were Decepticons _and_ Autobots there. He also knew how to activate a spacebridge - having designed the last two himself. They could rebuild the planet together - free at last of this silly factional stuff.

Scrapper was certain that Grapple would go along with it. He was an architect, an _artisan_ – not a warrior. They'd been good friends, once; perhaps even more. Neither he nor Hoist were especially human centric - and they must miss Cybertron.

It was clearly more important to Grapple to _prove he could build_ this tower, rather than actually use it. Grapple might become 'difficult' over Megatron – so Scrapper had installed a destruct mechanism. Once they were on Cybertron, he would activate it. Whilst they discussed plan to build many, many more towers just like this - together.

A future on Cybertron with Grapple! It was all Scrapper had ever wanted. The plan was very well thought out. _So where the hell was he now?_

Mixmaster's barrel churned, throbbing in time with his engine as Scavenger dumped another load of rubble. Scrapper stole one more look at the Tower. "Bonecrusher," he snapped, "get over there and tell Hook to stop waylaying Grapple. We need to get this base in. I'll finish off here"

"I'll go too!" Scavenger said loudly, making as if to go after him.

"You will not!" Scrapper snapped, ignoring the strong protest that echoed through the gestalt bond. "You will finish digging, and then help me finish loading Mixmaster."

…..

Scrapper might be amazingly naive sometimes. But Bonecrusher was not.

From the 'looks' Hook had given Grapple in the canyon, the rate he'd gotten up that tower at the start of this operation and the speed with which he'd gotten rid of Scavenger, it was surprising he'd lasted as long as he had. So much had, after all, been somewhat inevitable with Devastator's oversexed head component.

" _Way_ laying …?" Bonecrusher chuckled, making sure he did not get there too fast.

He took the opportunity to do a quick scan around, noting that there was no sign of any other Decepticons; surprising, but perhaps a good thing as Bonecrusher was pretty certain of what Scrapper had in mind. Megatron's arrival now would be a _little_ premature, if it happened before Scrapper had given the _explanation._

Not that Bonecrusher – or any of them – would disagree with Scrapper's plan. Why, even Long Haul would be happy. Bonecrusher activated his sensors. He could hear the truck talking to Hoist. They seemed to be getting on _extremely_ well, Long Haul holding court in a way Bonecrusher didn't think he'd ever seen the dump truck do before. He almost came across as - eloquent.

It was probably as well that the other Autobot didn't know the full story. Bonecrusher could not, try as he might, see Hoist acquiescing to 'elopement.' Whereas Grapple? That was another matter.

Bonecrusher had no particular interest in either 'Bot. Certainly not Hoist - heck - he'd seen better looking organics. The golden one was sexy, granted; but no sexier than certain other Autobots who - Bonecrusher thought smugly as he transformed, a swagger to his walk – he'd had no trouble procuring to have his way with whatsoever.

It was kind of a shame to leave all that behind. Well, never mind. Bonecrusher was sure that _everyone_ would be here soon. He'd make sure his last 'attentions' were – _appreciated;_ something he too would welcome, seeing as how the effect that Grapple and Hoist were having on the others had been _turning him on something rotten …_

Arriving at the tower, the bulldozer went in. His mouth instantly spread in a wide grin; for from above, a clanging and scraping sounded, perfectly amplified in the cylindrical building and accompanied by heavy panting and loud moans. The unmistakable scents of ozone and mechly fluids wafted strongly into the bulldozer's olfactories.

"Darn it Hook …" Bonecrusher shook his head. But then, he was hardly surprised.

" _Oh Hook … oh my… I can't…. its happening again,"_ came Grapple's staticky wail, accompanied by an escalation in the noises. That it was well and truly 'happening' for Hook as well was very obvious.

And with the way his spike had pressurized like a piston, it wouldn't take much for it to 'happen' for Bonecrusher either.

He glanced outside. Hoist and Long Haul seemed to have disappeared; meanwhile Scrapper was shouting at Scavenger, still supervising the loading of Mixmaster. But it looked like the last load. They'd all be over here soon.

As Bonecrusher's spike housing slid open and his hand went inside, Scrapper's comm cut in. /What are they up to?/ he snapped.

Bonecrusher had trouble keeping his own voice steady as the clanging got louder, the panting and whimpering reaching a crescendo, before becoming loud cries of obvious ecstatic release.

/They're – er – just putting the final touches. They won't be long/ Bonecrusher reported (very accurately, he thought) as he massaged his throbbing spike.

The cries went on (frag, they needed _that_ ); And then, _oh Primus,_ Bonecrusher needed that 'final touch' too. _Badly._ It was as well Mixmaster's barrel was still churning out there, and that Hook and Grapple were still in their own noisy throws; or else the sounds of his own very forceful release would have been clearly audible. (Primus, had he really gotten that horny?)

/OK – they're done now, / he reported when he was able to suppress his whimpers. Decreasing the pressure to the strokes on his still spasming spike, he thought how it was as well that the concrete wasn't laid yet, or his overload would have been rather too obvious. _But Primus that was nice…_

More sounds came from upstairs. " _Oh - Hook -_ _I just - I can't - I don't know - I must say -_ _you're - AMAZING_ …" Bonecrusher stopped stroking his anatomy and stowed it away. He rolled his optics. The Decepticon crane would be _insufferable_ now.

The sounds died down. Looking out, Bonecrusher saw that Mixmaster was headed over, closely followed by Scrapper in root mode. Funny though it was in some ways, Bonecrusher was all too aware of the adverse effect that the antics above could have if Scrapper found out. He chose that moment to start whistling cheerfully. Scrambling sounds quickly came from upstairs.

Bonecrusher's interface relays throbbed happily. _Primus, that WAS nice._ Though darn it, he was still horny. That was the trouble with his libido. Once he'd started fucking, once was never enough. And he reckoned _Hook_ was insatiable…

Looking over, Bonecrusher saw that Scavenger was still by the pile. Good.

There should be just about time for a little more relief. He didn't think he could wait until everyone else arrived.

…..

"What did you want to show me?" Hoist asked. He could not see anything behind these rocks but yet more rocks and gravelly soil.

"This …" the Autobot was taken completely by surprise as Long Haul's arms went around him and he was suddenly pushed backwards and kissed thoroughly.

"What! I – oh …" Hoist pushed him away. But then any protest the lift truck might have had faded as Long Haul pulled him in again. Because Hoist wasn't the greatest expert when it came to kissing (and was hardly the most experienced at any of that kind of thing) but Primus, he knew enough to know that _the dump truck was darned good!_

And to think he was always branded the whinger, the least interesting of the Constructicons. As his pelvis ground in an exquisitely sensuous manner, and his mouth gently moved against Hoist's, Hoist decided that there was nothing uninteresting about Long Haul at all.

Fingers traced down his sides, setting off mass tinglings in all the right places. "Nice?" Long Haul said, pausing from the kiss.

"Don't stop!" Hoist's voice had a strangled quality as he pulled him in for another.

…

Scavenger had positively fumed when Scrapper had told him to stay here. He'd brought his shovel down with a thud, sending a spray of gravel into the air. It hadn't made any difference. In fact – as he should have known – it had only made Scrapper more inclined to _keep_ him here.

Well – Scrapper might choose to ignore the obvious. But Scavenger had been _sure_ he'd known what had been going on in that tower. With any luck, Bonecrusher would catch Hook with his spike housing down. Remonstrations would soon be forthcoming….

Unfortunately, there'd been none.

 _Maybe Hook had had a rude refusal,_ Scavenger had thought smugly then, as he'd dumped another load messily in front of Scrapper. After all, Scavenger must not forget that it was _he_ that Grapple had agreed to go on a date with….

Bonecrusher had taken ages. Then he'd disappeared as well. Scrapper hadn't been happy – Scavenger could tell. "Oh goodness, I wonder what could be keeping them? Maybe you'd better go over there and see for yourself, Scrapper!" he'd blurted out.

"Keep digging!" Scrapper had growled.

Meanwhile Mixmaster had churned on interminably. "Chill out, Scav! We'll sort this – OK? Gonna go on a date." Scavenger hadn't had the spark to tell him that Long Haul and Hoist had gone behind some rocks – or that the spring in the dump truck's step had made his intentions obvious.

But now, here was Bonecrusher coming back (looking rather pleased with himself). Meanwhile, whilst Scavenger had been focusing on Long Haul's exiting form, Scrapper and Mixmaster had left too. Transforming and looking across, the excavator saw movement in the tower; a flash of orange, one of green. He fumed afresh. Why had he been left behind _again? And why was Bonecrusher smiling?  
_

This time, Scrapper hadn't said to stay. Scrapper looked as though he'd _forgotten_ all about Scavenger, so urgently was he striding to the tower. Scavenger was about to follow. Yes, and when he got there he was going to tell Hook exactly what he thought….

But before he could go anywhere, a firm hand grabbed him by the wrist. "Fancy a break?" Bonecrusher said.

Bonecrusher was sexy. Usually, Scavenger found him hard to resist. Especially when he put on _that voice_. Right now, however….

"I gotta go," he said, pulling away. But he found himself restrained.

"You gotta take things slowly, see?" the bulldozer looked sympathetic. "Types like Grapple – they don't wanna be rushed."

Bonecrusher had always been very wise when it came to interfacing. He was bound to be right. Besides which, Scavenger felt the usual urges stirring. But no - Scavenger wasn't buying it. What about the _smile?_ He needed to _know,_ darn it. "Did you see them?" he blurted out.

Bonecrusher went serious. He looked perplexed. "See who, sweetspark?" he said. "I didn't see nothin'…"

His fingers lessened their grip on Scavenger's wrist. "You don't wanna come across too eager either…" Fingers teased Scavenger's arm. "So let's fix that. Shall we?"

He could always seduce Scavenger so easily. Scavenger had built up quite a charge before. The digging had somewhat interrupted that. Now it returned with a vengeance.

And Scavenger couldn't help feeling relieved – yet desire to go to the tower still warred with wanting his team mate. "Me and him - we're goin' on a date!" he protested.

"Sure …but later. Grapple ain't goin' nowhere," the bulldozer said.

In the end, Bonecrusher knew best. Without further word, Scavenger allowed himself to be led, willingly, behind the huge mound of unused gravel. He succumbed immediately to Bonecrusher's hungry mouth and hot panels.

.............

TBC...


End file.
